


Never

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Denial, Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Dr Lecter has no time for such fantasies.





	Never

Dr Lecter always listens intently, taking note of everything Special Agent Graham says. With a cool, detached air, leaving no room for emotion, he simply does his job.

He never stops to wonder how good it would feel to comb his fingers through those tousled tresses; never pictures himself taking that pretty mouth beneath his own while stroking warm, naked skin under the hem of a plaid shirt.

Oh no.

Dr Lecter has no time for such fantasies.

And, just as he never gives Will a second thought once he's left the room, he never _ever_ wishes he would stay.


End file.
